


The Newberrys (and Dreemurrs)

by Bigsisnat533



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Balloons, Candle Grandma, Chara is somehow alive again, F/M, Female Chara, Human/Monster War, It's not all like that I promise, but its actually "baloonMan", clothing is hereditary, cool uncle hats, even though that isn't even proper english probably, it starts with enough cliche to make me puke, it's officially pronounced "chuh-raa", soul eating, the balloonman from in just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigsisnat533/pseuds/Bigsisnat533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryla is a high new student in New Town High School, but just doesn’t feel complete until Roland comes along. But Roland, like in any cliche high school story (there’s no way this could possibly be one of those, right?), is actually in love with Santana. But then her cool aunt comes along and interferes, and has also enlisted the help of her estranged sister’s mother Chara and her sister’s cool uncle Mettaton. They form this group and try to get Roland and Ryla together, while also making the example that all of the families can get along. It works and everyone lives happily ever after… Right?<br/>---<br/>Okay wow, I promise you that my writing usually is not at all like the first chapters. Honestly, writing that first chapter made me want to puke, but I wrote it anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ryla!” her dad called up the stairs. “Get up now, or else you’re going to be late!”

Ryla groaned and literally rolled herself out of bed, cursing as she hit the floor. She stood up and headed towards the door, grasping at the railing like a lifeline, trying to wake herself up the rest of the way. 

Her brother, Lyan, was already up and eating his breakfast. Her mom smiled at her and set a plate of food in front of her. Ryla ate her breakfast as fast as she could without choking before heading back upstairs to finish getting ready.

She went straight to brushing her teeth and combing her long, pink hair. She didn’t have the need to change, since her clothes were hereditary and impossible to take off. She just washed them with herself when she showered and decided not to question it. Her family was weird. 

Ryla sighed and grimaced at the way that her hair clashed with her bright green shirt. Unfortunately, the pink hair was hereditary too, and for some reason it rejected dye. It was a mix of her parents’ hair colors--the dark red of her dad’s mixed with her mother’s light hair to make a pink color. 

She still didn’t question it. 

As soon as she finished getting ready, Ryla skipped back downstairs, in a much better mood now that she was awake. She waited at the door for her brother before they both got into their mother’s car and were off to school. 

As Ryla walked through the doors to New Town’s high school, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of nervousness. Not only was it the first day of school, it was also the first day of school in a new town. New Town, to be exact. Whoever named the town hadn’t been very good at it; and based on rumors that had spread, she guessed that the King of Monsters, King Asgore had named it. 

It had been about a year since monsters had come to the Surface. It hadn’t gone well. The humans had assumed that the Barrier had been permanent, and had never expected the monsters to escape. Long story short, the humans, after the initial aggression, had eventually made a delicate truce with the monsters. They stayed separated for the most part, and both parties were mildly happy with this. 

New Town, as Ryla would learn, was one of the first cities the monsters had inhabited upon reaching the Surface. They left before New Town blossomed into much more than a few houses, but even after the humans had moved into the empty shell, the name stayed. 

Pushing these thoughts aside, Ryla looked around for some sort of an adult to help her around. She didn’t feel ready to ask another student, not yet. Besides, she needed to get to the office anyway, to drop off some paperwork that her mother had forgotten. 

She made her way to the office and dropped off the paperwork. One of the staff showed her to her locker, then directed her to her first class, where she hesitantly sat in one of the open desks.

To her right, she saw a girl around her age, who had short, brown hair. From the back, she almost reminded Ryla of a younger version of her sister’s mother, Chara. 

For a moment, Ryla’s thoughts flickered to Chara. She knew her mom didn’t like Chara, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Ryla really didn’t know what to think of her. It wasn’t the fact that Chara had abnormally red eyes, or that she pronounced her name in a way you’d never expect (she was adamant that people pronounce it “Chuh-ra”, the second a being that like in “tap”). No, it was the fact that she was the mother of her sister, rather than Lyla. 

Deciding not to get caught up in that, she turned and looked to her left. A boy who reminded her of a younger version of her brother--bright red hair and all--sat there. 

Then, in front of her, she saw him. Two seats ahead and one seat to the right sat a dreamy looking boy. Even from her seat, she could tell that he had a gloriously muscular figure. His hair was a glorious sandy color and when he turned around to look at the clock, she could see that it matched his grey eyes perfectly. His face was even more beautiful that she expected. He had a very strong jawline and wore a happily content smile on his face.

Ryla could only look away when the bell rang and Mr. Portman entered the room. Ryla listened intently as he began introducing himself to the class. With one thing or another, the school day passed. Ryla met a few friends--turns out the brown-haired girl was named Brianna. But for most of the day, she watched the boy (Brianna later told her his name was Roland), since they shared most classes.

The rest of the week passed this way, and above all, Ryla could only realize one thing--she was falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh only one mroe chapter of this crappy stuff, two at most, I promise.

A few weekends later, Ryla found herself sitting at a restaurant, eating lunch with her aunt. Her aunt was talking about something, but Ryla wasn’t really listening. Instead, she was mulling over some information Brianna had told her the other day. 

Turns out Roland already had a girlfriend. Apparently, her name was Santana, and even though Ryla hadn’t heard of her, she was the most popular girl in all of the school. Figures. 

As her aunt continued talking, Ryla halfheartedly swirled one of her fries in her shake. Her aunt, Pattie Hawthorne, looked at her and stopped talking, concerned. 

“Ryla, sweetie, are you alright?” she asked as Ryla sighed. 

“Well… There’s this guy at school... “ Ryla began.

Patti tuned her out after she stated his name. In her head, she began formulating a plan to get them together, making sure to get every detail on him and his girlfriend. 

After comforting Ryla and after the two headed home, Patti sent a few text to a few people she never thought she’d want to contact. 

These two just happened to be Chara and Mettaton, Chara being her sister’s enemy and Mettaton being… well, Mettaton. He acted as a sort of uncle for Ryla’s sister, just because he could. 

The next day, she was surprised to find that both had answered her texts regarding Ryla’s love life. Both Mettaton and Chara had agreed. Chara had agreed because it was an opportunity to bond with the Newberry side of the family (and also because she wanted to be friends with Patti), Mettaton had done so because it was a chance to intervene in someone’s love life, which would be great filler for his show. 

The three of them met in the coffeeshop in downtown New Town. Patti sat down at the table, setting a cup of virtual coffee in front of Mettaton, a cup of tea in front of Chara, and her own special drink (a special Colorian coffee blend with a hint of Lux light mixed in) in front of herself, while trying to ignore the camera crews that Mettaton had brought with them.

Patti explained the story to Mettaton and Chara, sipping her coffee as she went. Clearly they would need some way to separate Roland and Santana, and yet another way to get Roland to fall in love with Ryla. 

“We could always destroy them,” one of the two suggested. Patti blocked them out and just shook her head, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“We could storm the school,” the other suggested. Patti didn’t look up to see which had said it, but thought over the idea. Who cared about school rules and laws?

“Maybe,” Patti agreed. “And failing that, we can just lock the two in a room together until they fall in love.”

The plan was set. They each returned to their homes after finishing their drinks, and decided to storm the school the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that title is lame... I'll change it later. And again, the whole story is not going to be like this, trust me.


End file.
